Iron Scorpions
The Iron Scorpions are an illustrious chapter of Space Marines. Bearing the gene seed of the primarch Rogal Dorn, they are a proud and honourable successor chapter of the Imperial Fists called into existence during the thirteenth founding. They retain a cumbersome force of approximately two-thousand marines at their disposal. They are most famed for their iron wills, fearlessness and vigorous dedication to the God-Emperor. They oppose arrogance, self-proclamation and even change as foolish practices, and that any true honour and skill should be proven in deeds alone, not petty words and through new technology that is always prone to malfunction, and on top of that, new technology always risks that of giving birth again to the dark age of technology. This rigid and almost naïvely unchanging system has been cast in time to be well-shown by a zero change in doctrine for the past two thousand years. Outside of personal practice and brilliant morale records, the chapter is has proven to be fervent and aggressive zealots of their beloved God-Emperor, believing deeply in that their only meaning for existence is to protect the frail mankind from all threats - even from itself - and they work upon their every waking hour to prove this a thousand times over. They are infamous for being untrusting and openly defensive when conversing to their brothers of other Chapters, sometimes to the point of outright attempts of tactical intervention or sabotage. However, in direct contrary, they treat normal humans with a deep compassion and protectiveness, something that can be likened to that of an angel in the eyes of primeval humans. Despite having a dark past riddled with heresy and betrayal, today they have proved themselves to be some of the finest space marine chapters in the Imperium; wholly respected by nearly all they protect. However in the eyes of other Imperial forces of war, favourability is scarce, as their vicious sectarianism, an unwillingness to accept change and difference of opinions coupled with their endless pursuit of independence has only driven them further and further away from any hope of unity with their comrades in arms. History M36 - The Founding The Iron Scorpions were allegedly formed during the thirteenth founding in M36, a founding infamously marked as the dark founding, which as a result the Adeptus Terra does not retain a sample of the Iron Scorpion's gene. After creation, the chapter modelled itself heavily on the instruction of the Codex Astartes, following it fully, and by every word, in the pursuit of the perfect space marine chapter. They became a largely famous and trustworthy chapter over the centuries, and rose to a place of honour and efficiency second only to the other powerful codex chapters such as the Blazing Claws and even the Ultramarines. However, they were never famed for their humility, as the marines had fallen into arrogance. The Iron Scorpions looked down upon the other space marine chapters as only imperfect, seeing only themselves as the true servants of the Emperor. Even marines of first founding chapters - ones deserved of the highest of respect - had become subject to disrespect and arrogant hostility. M37 - Gradual fall The marines of the chapter began to take risks, seeing themselves as invincible. Ritualistically engaging in increasingly larger and costly campaigns against chaos and Tyranid fleets, numbering even up to tens of thousands, the original number of 1000 marines dropped to a low 580 in only a few decades, and yet they continued, believing in survival of the fittest. It was mere centuries before the Iron Scorpions fell their high position of honour. It was when the chapter fell to the number of 400 marines, the Imperium predicted their eventual doom. Only a few of the remaining marines in the chapter saw this future, yet most soon found themselves put to the knife and killed after their attempts to rise up against the other marines. Early M38 - The Volnash Heresy It was when evidence of portions of the chapter starting to worship Arzal'uth had been revealed on solid purge-worthy ground, the last "sane" person left in the chapter, Urexus Banesword, had risen to the position of Captain of the 1st Company, seeing the error of the chapter's ways, he stood his ground and called for the re-creation of the chapter. Almost half of the chapter, for multiple decades having built an underground culture of resistance, openly realised their wrongdoings. The other remainder, led by the traitorous Captain of the Second Company Aruxan Volnash, saw them as only weaklings. What followed was a terrible battle in the corridors of Phalanx 87, the mobile space fortress serving as their fortress monastery. Nobody could be trusted, and the war dragged on for a long 91.2 hours. After the week of warfare in the cramped and winding passages of this ancient ship, the faithful rose victorious. The surviving heretics, the Legion of Eternal Suffering estimated to be about 200 marines, fled the space fortress. Their last recorded position was somewhere between the perdus rift and the spatial anomaly known as Hadex. Now functioning as a near legendary arch primeval to the loyalist faction of the chapter, eradication of the traitorous Legion functions now as the ultimate and final goal for the chapter before its days of fighting are due to close. Both factions have continually harboured bitter hatred for one another. It will only be a matter of time before they clash again, and the true outcome of the war so many millennia ago will finally be decided. M39 - Rebirth and Redemption After then, the chapter started to drift away from full dedication of the Codex, believing it as only the introductory guide to the training of a space marine, and that all chapter must find their own ways to glory. Urexus Banesword, once captain of the first company, had ascended to Chapter Master on a tide of praise and honour at the hands of his astartes comrades. With a new position of power, he re-invented the ways of the chapter. He changed the ranking system, his new title becoming Iron Warden, and wrote a system of guidelines for every marine to follow, the Thirteen Commandments of Iron. The chapter also slowly grew to the present number of 2000 marines. For the next two-thousand years until the present M42, the Iron Scorpions have remained as a strong, efficient and honourable chapter. Highly sought after for their skills in eradication of a whole host of different threats, they are often called upon by many Imperial Organisations and the Inquisition. Beliefs The Iron Scorpions are most noted for their unshakeable faith in the emperor, great discipline and overall fearlessness in the face of utter danger, a personality liked to Iron itself, hard, with immovable stubbornness and unbreakable. Their way of life, and the root of their widely recognised personalities is centred around a rigorous belief system that is based primarily upon the reason their existence and why they were created by the emperor. They hate all enemies that oppose the Imperium above all, so much so that they almost always work alone and unobserved by most of the Imperium, only banding with the finest and most pure servants of the emperor, such as the Grey Knights Chapter. Although this behaviour has known to draw suspicion form the Inquisition, more than ten thousand years of unblemished service have kept their honour high. They also have relations with the Storm Eagles chapter for an unknown reason, but it appears that both the chapter's owe their lives to each other. The Iron Scorpions believe in humility, fearlessness and utter ruthlessness in battle, which forms the backbone of all beliefs in the chapter. These beliefs are summarised in a litany of thirteen guidelines known as "The Thirteen Commandments of Iron", upon becoming an neophyte, and for the rest of their life, the marines are expected to follow the commandments fully, by every word. If a marine were ever to break even one of these commandments, he would be disrespected and not trusted until he has redeemed himself through great bravery and/or deeds. This pursuit of perfection is very similar to one of the aspects of their founding chapter, the Imperial Fists, who constantly feel the need to punish themselves for even the smallest inadequacy. Some of them are common throughout all space marine chapters, while others are somewhat unique. Every Commandment can only be properly followed if the others allow it, in other words, the entire thirteen must be followed as long as they comply with the other commandments. |} This rigorous dedication to the thirteen rites have gradually had an effect upon the marines of the chapter. Even though their arrogance has been banished, they still disrespect many chapters because they violate their own beliefs, especially unorthodox chapters such as the Space Wolves. In contradiction to that, they give chapters that seem to follow their commandments huge amounts of respect and would even offer to die for them, such as the Ultramarines and the Grey Knights. Organisation Ranking System *'Scout-' Recruits start off as scouts where they form part of a squad, usually in squads of 5-10 led by an Iron Scout. They assume scouting roles and snipers, and wear scout armour, with the usual "No trim" on their shoulder pads. *'Iron Brother- '''The Marine has now earned the right to wear full power armour, and have their helmets painted silver, symbolising true worthiness to the chapter. They now group in squads of 10-20 as strike squads led by Iron Guardian. Sometimes they may take specialized roles if the situation demands it: *'Ordnance Brothers-''' (Devastator) Provide heavy fire support, favouring lascannons *'Sky Brother-' (Assault Marines) Veteran roles When a marine reaches the first company, there are a lot of roles he may be induced into. *'Steel Brother'- (Sternguard Veteran) Elite warriors of the Chapter, they are unstoppable bringers of the emperor's wrath, equipped with the finest weapons and adorned with many glistening honours. *'Sky Warrior'- (Vanguard Veteran) Just as powerful and honourable as the Steel Brothers, but with jump packs. *'Iridium Warriors'- (Tactical Dreadnought, or better known as, a Terminator) Veterans They go to war encased in the strongest adamantum terminator armour . They are equipped with the deadliest weapons known to the Imperium , including power fists and storm bolters. *Are Known as Mithril Warriors if equipped with Thunder hammers, storm shields, or lightning claws. *'Iron Guardians'-(Veteran Sergeant) The strongest of the veterans, these individuals lead them into battle using their great leadership skills and foresight learned in the many years in the ranks. *'Steel Guardian- '''The Company Champions, Uniform similar to a paladin's except it is covered in carved honours, and wear advanced carapace armour *'Iron Champion-'(Commanders of other companies) The Highest Steel Brothers leading the companies. *'Iron Warden'''- Chapter Master and captain of first company *'Dreadnoughts-' Dreadnoughts are known as Adamantine Guardians, the most revered brothers who have fallen, returned to the battlefield once more. Specialised Roles *'Librarians-' Known as Ironkeepers, and have their entire painted in bright yellow-green, rather than the traditional blue. *'Apothecaries-' The apothecaries are known as Iron Priests, their entire armour is painted white except their shoulder pads, backpacks and helmets. *The Chaplains have kept their traditional uniforms and names. Companies The Chapter is comprised of 2000 marines, which are broken down into ten companies, known as "Brotherhoods". Each Brotherhood is comprised of 200 Marines. Every Brotherhood has their own speciality and name, and also each have their own uniform variations, which are worn by the sergeants of each squad. Unlike most chapters, the company colours are all very similar, and sometimes the only definite classification between marines are the company numbers written on their right shoulder pads. IRScompany1.png|First brotherhood symbol IRScompany2.png|Second brotherhood symbol IRScompany3.png|Third brotherhood symbol IRScompany4.png|Fourth brotherhood symbol IRScompany5.png|Fifth brotherhood symbol IRScompany6.png|Sixth brotherhood symbol IRScompany7.png|Seventh brotherhood symbol IRScompany8.png|Eighth brotherhood symbol IRScompany9.png|Ninth brotherhood symbol IRScompany10.png|Tenth brotherhood symbol Composition Notable Members (Excerpt according to Iron Scorpions ref file 879.44 on Phalanx 87 librarus database) Iron Warden Urexus Banesword A once domineering and forever legendary Chapter Master of the Iron Scorpions Chapter, killed in action during the early years of M39. He himself pulled the chapter back from heresy, banished their arrogance, and under his leadership have led to the chapter one of the most feared force of Astartes on countless worlds. Recruited from non-chapter world Libuth Avtus. Iron Warden Tharkon Stormforge Recruited from then corruption-ridden hive world of Llars V, Tharkon was rumoured to be the head of a multi-faceted criminal organisation which bent the population of world to it's whim with the constant admission of a docility drug put into the water supply. With the arrival of the Iron Scorpion's chapter fleet, it is said that he met with Urexus Personally, which followed in him relinquishing his position, and handing over the world to the Chapter, to be purified of taint and revolutionised into the thriving world it has become today. Iron Champion Oran Dzorhuus The dark-skinned champion of the third brotherhood, recruited from the barbaric world of Tyshwa. Since his recruitment into the chapter, his apparently dark and murderous past as a tribal chieftain has been marked as irrelevant, as vigorous psycho-conditioning has hammered out the worst of his primeval instinct. Other notable members include Iron Champion Irundimus Volcar, Iron Champion Umbranax, Iron Champion Arzan Urhamus, Iron Champion Drhakus Maulax, Iron Champion Zan Thur Vorrack, Scout Captain Kranthax Quarzun, and Ironkeeper Epistolary Erues Gauvis. Relations with other factions Xenos The chapter refuses to make any form of equal term or even temporary agreement with aliens, including races like Eldar who are willing to ceasefire in times of dire need, or the Tau with their so called Greater Good. The Scorpions reject any vox or psychic contact with mere silence, and work only to crush the xenos army in the fastest in most efficient way possible. As a result, the Tau Empire has officially declared this chapter as incompatible with the greater good, marking them as "a powerful force that must be met with extreme precaution", and that any associated craft and/or squads under their command must be destroyed immediately without consolidation beforehand. The Eldar on the other hand avoid alliances in the sake of self-gain with this chapter, however knowledge of these marines is only spread through several select craftworlds. Other Chapters They are known to be open for alliances with the Grey Knights because of their selflessness and extreme dedication to their duty. They respect the Incinerators Chapter for their admirable selflessness and their inability to falter despite the demands of their thousand-year crusade against aliens. Though the chapter has served with the Grey Knights multiple times, only the Chapter Librarians above Epistolary (which perform the scouring) and the Iron Warden himself are permitted to retain their memories of the events. Every other marine of the chapter are telepathically scoured of any memories of the events, being told immediately after as the cause being an extremely rare gene-seed flaw. Amongst the many chapters they distrust and even outright ignore, they hold the Blazing Claws, the Solar Legion and Onyx Knights above all others with disposition for various reasons, the Claws for having faith in the Machine Spirit, the Onyx Knights for their "unorthodox motives", and the Solar Legion for their despicable arrogance. Amongst the greater chapters of the Imperium, in particular the Scorpions appear to have a stern annoyance towards the Dark Angels, Space Wolves and their successors, as well as the Red Scorpions, however this is balanced out by their great accomplishments, to the likes of which the Scorpions can only dream of. Recruitment Being that they have no home world, the Iron Scorpions recruit via different methods than to most chapters. Like the Black Templars, the chapter established recruitment fortresses on most worlds they conquer. They only select a few Neophytes each year from each world, usually the finest warriors available from the planets. Being that there are so few Neophytes for each training centre, each marine are able to receive huge amounts of complex training because of the time saved. Known recruitment worlds include''' Llars VI, Llars V, Umbra Prime, Norus, Sevrus, Ak-boor, Taboo X, Taboo Prime, Acma, Voryus, Skadi ' and ' Tyshwa''' Combat doctrine The chapter maintains a force twice the size of the codex astartes compliant chapter cap. External explanations for this vary across sources Imperial, independent and xenos alike. Some dominant theories explain that the chapter has adapted entirely for force independence, whilst other claim it merely a regression into organic pre-codex style tactics with heavy emphasis on resilience in siege-type situations. The only thing the Iron Scorpions haven't fully abandoned from the Codex Astartes is the tactical information inside. It holds the basis for Imperial cities, giving blueprints for certain buildings and road systems, and also issuing a standard outline for defences; the Codex also gives guidelines for keeping Imperial populations in line, prescribing social structures and PDF recruitment techniques. Other than that, they have built upon the battle methods inside the book, making some of their tactics quite unique, but rather effective for most adequate battlefield situations. Deployment Amongst all their numerable qualities, Iron Scorpions are liberally criticized on their sub-par deployment speeds onto the battlefield. Whilst the core reason has proved unobservable, the chapters immense and impractical size, as well as their unchanged use of archaic and out-dates tactics play an highly likely role in the cause and catalyst of this issue. Whilst their staunch attitudes on the face of any situation regardless of danger and unshakeable morale does come into a venerable reliability during the heat of most battle situations, it is often advised by Departmento Munitorum officials that other Chapters and Imperial Guard regiments part-taking in the Scorpions' campaigns to prepare for a lone one-army stand for up to entire days at a time. Vehicles The vehicles utilised by the chapter strictly follow what has been written in the Commandments of Iron. Their weapons allow for a high degree of specialised types of warfare, particularly siege and infiltration tactics. Vehicles courtesy of User:Thomaslove92. Thanks! Battle Cry "Hold arrogance and change below us as a mere stepping stones on the past, onwards to our future glory!" Also known to use the following alternate mottoes: "We strike with the wrath of Rogal Dorn and the Emperor!" "Iron willed, striking them down with the strength of Steel!" "From the shadows we strike! No Mercy!" Fleet Being a fleet bound chapter, the entire chapter are based in a large space fleet. Below are listed the most important and commonly seen vessels in the fleet, though usually a massive amount of associated crafts accompany them. *''The Iron Citadel (Phalanx 87)''- Mobile space fortress, rumoured to be older than the chapter itself. It is the Fortress-monastery Iron Scorpions. This fortress is also home the the first brotherhood. *''Dorn's Revenge''- Battle barge, flagship of the Iron Scorpions Fleet. It is also the headquarters of 2nd Brotherhood. *''Rune Lance II''- Strike Cruiser, 3rd Brotherhood, the Rune Lance I was destroyed during an encounter with Hive Fleet Kraken. *''Iron Voyager''- Strike Cruiser, 4th Brotherhood. *''Dark Spire''-''' Strike Cruiser, 5th Brotherhoods. *Doomblade'- Strike Cruiser, 6th Brotherhood. *Storm's shadow''- Strike Cruiser, 7th Brotherhood. *''Grey Phantom''- Strike Cruiser, 8th Brotherhood. *''White Scorpion III''- Strike Cruiser, 9th Brotherhood, originally known as the Black scorpion, the Black Scorpion I was horribly wrecked after many crusades, and was rebuilt to form Black scorpion II. This ship was again destroyed beyond repair, and being declared as cursed, the ship was deserted, and a brand new strike cruiser was built, renamed the White scorpion III. Campaigns Crusade of Redemption ++ Brotherhoods I and IV sent to quell Necron uprising. Met with considerable resistance from several other Xeno attacks, each present for their own personal measures. *Orks exterminated *Eldar defeated *Necrons phased out after small losses *Tau retreat Decisive Space Marine victory++ Operation Shrike ++ Third Brotherhood currently on active duty. Status unknown :::Imperial reinforcements *Blaze Ravens - Devoted the 8th Company. (Note: Original participate of operation) *Azura Tridents - Devoted the 6th Company. *Exodus Chapter - Devoted the 1st Company. *Blood Talons - Devoted the 2nd Company. *Praeterfactors - Devoted the 7th Company (Additional records are yet to be processed)++ Genetic Traits The gene-seed of this chapter have mutated, affecting some of the organs implanted during the creation if all space marines. having many major and minor effects. Major flaws The Lyman's ear implantation has evolved to were the marine can hear subsonic sound waves, mostly caused by distant tremors. This skill adds to their fighting abilities in cramped spaces such as space hulks and hive cities, detecting nearby enemies, however high volume environments have proved difficult for many members of the chapter without prior training. Their black carapace organ is also overgrown to the point where their skin seems to be stiff, a condition they call "Steel Skin.", this is also increasing their average weight making them harder to knock down in an assault or from a heavy payload of firepower. Along with the benefits however, comes disadvantages, the extra weight added by their carapaces decrease their average overall speed, and therefore the marines must take much more fitness training to meet the requirements of a capable space marine. Minor flaws Along with the genetic conditions such as Steel skin, the entire chapter have yellow eyes, and their hair comes in colours of black, and grey in later life. Appearance and Heraldry Unlike most chapters, the Iron scorpions prefer not to adorn themselves in honours, seeing them only as a distraction, and at most, a sign of arrogance. They prefer to stick to the bare minimum of adornations, basically only the imperial eagle on their chest and the skulls scattered around their power armour. They do however use a great deal of symbols and other insignia promoting their success in battle, examples include all kinds of kill markings, from Roman numerals, stars and etc. The colours chosen by the chapter also serve another, rather simple purpose, to make them stand out from others, to provoke fear so that the enemies can see them from a distance, helpless to end or hide from their advance. One of the most noticeable are the diagonal yellow-green stripes painted onto sections of their armour, a tradition that began from large amounts of kill markings painted on armour and weapons. Gallery File:Iridium_Warrior2.png|An Iron Scorpions Iridium Warrior File:ScoutIRS.png|An Iron Scorpions Scout File:IronPriest.png|An Iron Scorpions Iron Priest File:IRSskybrother.png|A Sky Brother of the 3rd company File:Ironscorpion0.9.png|An Iron Scorpions Iron Brother. File:ISiridiumwarriors.JPG|Several Iridium Warrior Miniatures. File:ISironbrothers.JPG|A squad of Iron Brother Miniatures. Chapter Symbol The insignia denoting the chapter itself if a stylised image of a scorpion, enclosed within a triangle. The scorpion is a symbol of persistence, though it may not be quick like that of an eagle, it is stubborn, armed with two peircing claws and a deadly tail as a killing blow. The triangle is a symbol of strength, the pyramid and triangle are both geometrically very solid shapes, being highly resistant to warping - this is reflected by the use of the shape in their heraldry Quotes Feel free to add your own By About Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:13th Founding